


One More Cup of Coffee

by masterofthewhisperers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthewhisperers/pseuds/masterofthewhisperers
Summary: Inspiration was found in the form of a Folgers coffee commercial and a few people who stan coffee and incest. ❤️
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	One More Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration was found in the form of a Folgers coffee commercial and a few people who stan coffee and incest. ❤️

Cersei sat at her desk, lost in thought as she watched the snow fall outside while the Christmas lights illuminated the white ground. She wasn’t fond of the holidays; after her mother passed Tywin was convinced by Uncle Kevan to host massive holiday events in order to mingle and appeal to people. As a result they were forced to feign being the perfect family. Sit still, look pretty, this will help your father win the popular vote. She had hated it, growing up it was all so staged, behind the scenes they were the furthest thing from perfect. 

However, there was always one shining light, the star on top of the hopeless tree, Jaime. He had made everything more bearable, if not more enjoyable. Tywin saw the potential in him, Tyrion adores him, Cersei loves him; he’s the glue that holds them together, but he’s not here. At the end of October he had decided to take an internship across the country with the Targaryens, the only person more displeased than Tywin is Cersei.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the doorbell, she hesitated but curiosity took over and she slowly emerged from her room. She looked down from the balcony into the foyer and saw Tywin, Tyrion, and Jaime congregated; Tywin already honing in and attempting to convince Jaime to abandon the Targaryens. Jaime shook his head and brushed him off as he bent down to hug Tyrion. Mid embrace his eyes managed to lock with Cersei’s. She remained as cool as the icicles that had formed around the house but on the inside his gaze had lit a fire that quickly engulfed her. He wore a hopeful smile but she responded with a huff as she quickly spun on her heel to returned to her room. 

///

Jaime wasn’t sure how he had expected her to react. They hadn’t spoken much in the past month, she saw his internship as an act of betrayal and he thought she was being ridiculous. He needed a peace offering, he just didn’t know what. He sat in the kitchen racking his brain trying to find something sweet and apologetic that would have Cersei in his arms by the end of the night when Tyrion walked in and began brewing coffee. 

The smell took Jaime to one of his favorite moments in time. They were in Aspen, he and Cersei had managed to sneak away from Tywin and his political advisors long enough to tour the ski town. The sky was filled with stars and the moon lit up the path they walked on. Cersei had dropped her guard just enough to allow Jaime to wrap his arm around her waist. The winds began to pick up as snow whirled around them, Jaime quickly pulled her closer to him. They found solstice in a small cafe; she had allowed him to flirt with her over a cup of coffee before they decided to head back to the resort. He remembered kissing her that night and her tongue tasting like the cheap medium roast Folgers that she surprisingly loved. 

Jaime stared into space, in awe, it really was that simple. Tyrion gave him a suspicious gaze over the rim of his glasses, “What?”

“I need that pot of coffee,” Jaime said with a grin. 

Tyrion hesitated, he knew what it was for. He wasn’t stupid, he knew about his siblings’ late night activities; they aren’t very sneaky nor are they very quiet, “Fine. Take it,” he said as the pushed the coffee pot in Jaime’s direction. 

Jaime poured the coffee into a mug, added a dash of sugar, and ran off to find Cersei. 

///

Cersei was laying in bed, still staring at the snow fall. She was reminiscing on a time long ago when she and Jaime had snuck off and gone ice skating on the front pond. Joanna had thought it was adorable, Tywin was enraged, Lannisters aren’t fools. Jaime had nearly broken his arm that night but he had managed to cheer her up nonetheless. She was pulled from the memory by a creak at the door. 

“Cersei?” he whispered as he stood awkwardly in the doorway. 

She gave him a hard glare before looking back out the window. After a moment, she felt the bed shift and she flinched as his hand stroked her hip. 

“I have something for you,” he whispered. 

She debated ignoring him until he left but the holidays had her feeling a bit merciful so she rolled over to face him, “What?” she demanded fiercely but her icy demeanor was quickly melted when she saw him sitting there with a grin on his face, a cup of coffee in hand, and a red bow on his chest. 

She sat up and stole the mug from him. She took a long slow drink, savoring the hot liquid. She sat the drink down before plucking the bow off of him, “What? You’re my present?” she asked as she waved it mockingly in front of him. 

“Only half of it,” he took a piece of her hair in between his fingers and played with it, “you’ll receive the other half of your gift next week when I move back in and take an apprenticeship under father,” he added nonchalantly. 

“You’re moving back in? You’re coming home?” she questioned trying to sound as indifferent as she could manage. 

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?”

She held his gaze for what seemed like an eternity before her lips crashed into his. 

He awoke early the next day, in Cersei’s bed, with her head on his chest. He could still taste the mediocre medium roast Folgers coffee on his lips. For him, the best part of waking up wasn’t Folgers in his cup, it was having Cersei in his arms.


End file.
